


Dance Partner(s)?

by Gamerright



Series: Fruitful-verse [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Children, Dance partners, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: Marie is told she's not allowed to have more than one dance partner. Her teacher Ms.Hazel tries to explain.
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Fruitful-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869925
Kudos: 8





	Dance Partner(s)?

**Author's Note:**

> Short idea I had for these three. The trio are young in this story, around 6 or 7.

“Marie, you can’t have two dance partners!”

“Why not?” The girl asked. “The three of us don’t have partners, so why can’t we dance together?”

“You can’t just form your own group,” Ms.Hazel replied. She smiled sweetly at the child, trying to make her understand. “One of you can be my partner.”

“That’s no fair!” Marie exclaimed, crossing her arms with a huff. “I’m dressed up for it and everything!” She pointed down at her little suit.

“Well,” Ms.Hazel kneeled down. “Think about this: is it possible for three people to be in the same relationship?”

“Is is possible for a woman to have more than one partner?” The girl asked with a blank look. “Because you told us that you had been married before and now you have a boyfriend.” Marie shared a look with her blond friend. “She’s cheating~”

The blond, Francine, looked aghast. “Ms.Hazel!”

“Marie!” Ms. Hazel chided the girl. The woman had to take a moment to calm down a sharp spike of anger. “Do not tell people that!”

“But, if Ms.Hazel is in a relationship with another man, doesn’t that mean that three people are in the same relationship?” The boy, Antonio, asked.

Ms.Hazel could only stare at the children.

“Just… go.”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation could easily be taken as a misunderstanding. Marie, Francine, and Antonio could simply not know about divorces and so, they wouldn't understand Ms.Hazel's current situation.
> 
> Or you could take it as Ms.Hazel speaking a little too much about her life and being called out on it.


End file.
